MysticMessenger one-shots
by Pandagirl9788
Summary: As I continue the game I will add one shot stories of a few years after things had happened.


~Yoosung~

Sooooo. I've started playing MysticMessenger and I just got done with Yoosung's route. I kinda want to do a 'few years into the future' one shot for each character but only after I finish the routes ^^

I hope that you guys will like this.

If you've been reading my other stories don't worry I'm still typing them up! I'm just at a block with a few of them.

Again thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfics!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the game.

It had been five years since MC had joined the RFA. The party was a complete success and she had finally gotten to meet the cute blonde innocent gamer that had caught her eye since she first entered the chatroom.

In the five years Yoosung had graduated college and was able to start you his own animal clinic. He hasn't completely quit his gaming but with the help of MC he was able to stay on track and study more. After three years of dating Yoosung had finally asked MC if she'd be his wife, obviously she said yes. MC spent most of her time organizing the parties trying to make sure that they were better then the last. After the first party she knew in her heart that this is what she wanted to do.

Today was like any other day. Yoosung was currently at work and MC was at the home that they shared cleaning it from top to bottom. She took much pride in her wifely duties.

After cleaning the counter tops the smell of the cleaner suddenly made her stomach flip. Putting her hand over her mouth she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

After she emptied out the last of her breakfast she sat Indian style on the floor and wiped her mouth.

Just as she went back for round two of puking she heard her phone go off. At this moment in time she wasn't worried about who was trying to contact her.

Fifteen more minutes had past before the brunette found the strength to get up off the bathroom floor and go to her phone to see who had messaged her.

Yoosung had kept up with his morning routine and messaged her. He had done this for the past five years that they had been together.

God how she loved that man.

Yoosung: Hey MC! Work is going well today. I love you and can't wait to see your beautiful face tonight!

MC: Yoosung~ i can't wait for you to come home.

After replying to her husband MC's thoughts went back to how she had suddenly gotten sick.

'I should go get this checked out before Yoosung finds out..' she thought to herself. He was such a worry wart when it came to her. Not that she blamed him after everything they had been through.

MC had messaged Jaehee to ask if she would go with her to the doctors.

MC: Jaehee...

Jaehee: MC? Is everything alright?

MC: I need to ask a huge favor of you.

Jaehee: Anything. After all you've done for the RFA it's the least I can do.

MC: can you drive me to the doctors?

Jaehee: Are you unwell?

MC could sense her friend's worry. Jaehee was one of her closest friends after all.

MC: just a bit. I don't want to tell Yoosung until I know what the problem is. You know how he gets, he'd rush home and overreact.

Jaehee:.. Alright I'll be over in thirty minutes.

While waiting MC went to the bedroom to get her purse. She stopped on her way out to stare at the picture of them that sat on Yoosung's night stand.

It was after they had just met in person. Even though it must have been hard for V considering he was almost completely blind he happily took the new couples photo.

MC went to the front door to take her slippers off and trade them for her shoes.

As soon as Jaehee arrived MC grabbed her house keys and went outside to the car.

~time skip~

MC had gotten in to see the doctor and she had taken the tests that the doctor recommended.

Luckily Jaehee was allowed to be in the room with her so she wasn't so nervous.

"The doctor is taking his time huh?" MC said to break the silence between the two.

"As long as he figures out what's wrong I'm perfectly fine with him taking his time. I only hope you just ate something that upset your stomach." Jaehee was clearly worried.

Before the two could continue the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that you're perfectly healthy." He said.

"But?" Jaehee asked.

"No buts. Just congratulations! You're currently eight weeks pregnant Mrs. Kim." He said as she handed MC the paper work.

"W-what? I'm..." as she looked over the papers MC's cheeks flared up.

"Congratulations." Jaehee said after letting out a sigh of relief.

"T-thanks.." MC stuttered. So many emotions were filling up her very being right now.

~meanwhile~

Yoosung had decided to leave works early to surprise his wife. In his right hand he held a bouquet of white roses, MC's favorite.

Opening the door the male called out his wife's name but no response. He called again... no response.

Confusion took over the male as he searched the house. She was no where to be found.

Setting the roses on the kitchen counter Yoosung pulled out his phone to message her.

When she didn't reply he quickly sent a text to 707.

Yoosung: 707 have you heard from MC?

While waiting for a reply dear then replaced the confusion. He had been trying to do his best to protect her like he said he would five years ago.

707: No not today. Why what's up?

Yoosung feel his heart drop to his stomach. It took everything he had to not fall over. Not once in the four years that they had lived together had she just left without leaving a note.

Yoosung: I'm at the house and I can't find her...

Yoosung: what if something happened..

707: I'm sure she's fine lololol but I'll start trying to track her down so calm down.

Yoosung paced back and fourth until he got a phone call. He was hoping it was MC but sadly it was Jumin.

"Hello?" Yoosung said as normally as he could.

"Have you heard from assistant Kang? I have been trying to call her all afternoon but I haven't heard a thing from her. I need her to watch my precious Elizabeth the 3rd." From that you could tell Jumin was irritated.

"No.. have you heard from MC? I came home and she wasn't here and she didn't leave a note.." Yoosung said as he tried his best not to freak out.

"MC is missing?" Jumin's tone did a complete U-turn.

"Yeah.. 707 is looking for any traces of her now.." Saying those word alone made him worry more.

She wouldn't just leave him would she? She hadn't gotten tired of him did she? No.. He knew that she loved him.. but why had she left..?

After twenty minutes he had heard the front door open. Yoosung got up from the couch and he ran to the door. He saw his wife slipping off her shoes. When she looked up to see who was running in the house her face lit up and she greeted him with he smile that made his fall in love with her all over again.

"Yoosung! What are you doing home so early?" MC said as she approached her husband.

Without much thought Yoosung pulled his wife to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Tears threatened to fall as he inhaled the faint scent of vanilla that she liked to wear.

"I-I came home and you weren't here.. I was so worried.." his voice was barely a whisper at this point.

"I forgot to leave a note.. I'm so sorry honey. I didn't think I'd be gone that long.." MC's heart broke as she saw how worried he was.

"The important thing is that you're safe.." he slightly pulled back and gently put a hand to her cheek to stare into her (f/ec) eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed her.

Even after being together for so long she still felt butterflies every time he kissed her.

When he went to take things a step further MC pulled back and giggled.

"Hold on tiger. I've got some news." She pulled the paper work out from her purse and handed them to him. "The reason I wasn't here is because I was extremely ill this morning. I went to the doctors and.."

"You're pregnant..?" Yoosung said in disbelief.

"Eight weeks to be exact. To be honest with you I didn't even notice I was late. I guess I was just trying to get ahold of guests for the next party that it just slipped my mind." MC's cheeks had a light dusty pink feeling embarrassed that she failed to notice anything different.

"I'm going to... We're going to be parents." At first Yoosung sounded unsure but shortly after he smiled ear to ear and picked up his wife to spin her around.

MC smiled and kissed his cheek as he sat her on her feet. "I knew you'd be excited."

"I've gotta go tell the RFA members... and tell 707 to stop searching for you..." Yoosung gave her a 'it wasn't me' look as he quietly yet quickly said the last part.

That alone made her smile. He might have been a bit overly worried but she wouldn't dare change that about him. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved the man in front of her.

~a couple months later~

After twenty hours of labor the two had managed to bring a beautiful baby boy into the world. They name him Aaron Kim. The newborn had a small patch on brown hair and his eyes were violet like his father's.

Yoosung smiled down at his wife and his newborn son who was in his mother's arms. "I've never seen anything more perfect.." he said quietly.

MC looked up at him, still feeling exhausted from giving birth. "I love you Yoosung."

Yoosung kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too."

~The End~

I know it's not the most accurate of what happened in the game but this is what I had in my head and I wanted to share it with you all.

I really hope you enjoyed this!

Until the next story friends!


End file.
